I Need You To Understand
by Mumucchi
Summary: Menurut Rukia Ichigo bukanlah pria yang mengerti sepenuhnya tentang dirinya. Terbukti dari beberapa kejadian yang membuat gadis Kuchiki tersebut harus mengurut pelipis akibat kelakuan sang pacar. Kumpulan drabble jadi satu. Pairing: IchiRuki. YES! Miharu is BACK! Don't forget to RnR!


**Bleach** © Tite Kubo

**I Need You To Understand** © Ishikawa Miharu 150696

Pairing : IchiRuki

**WARNING!** : Kumpulan drabble jadi satu, pendek, AU, typo(s), gaje, abal, lebay, nggak nyambung, romance dan humor nggak kerasa, cerita pasaran, diksi ancur, EYD rusak, OOC, dan segala kekurangan lainnya (silahkan tambah sendiri).

Ichigo disini akan diceritakan sebagai pacar yang sangat cuek, dan Rukia diceritakan sebagai pacar yang tempramen. (?)

**Don't like, don't read! You've been warned!**

* * *

"**I Need You To Understand"**

Pengertian adalah sebuah hal yang dibutuhkan dalam suatu hubungan. Sayangnya, menurut Rukia Ichigo bukanlah pria yang mengerti sepenuhnya tentang dirinya. Terbukti dari beberapa kejadian yang membuat gadis Kuchiki tersebut harus mengurut pelipis akibat kelakuan sang pacar yang notabene terkenal sebagai-si cowok paling cuek-tapi tetap nomor satu dihatinya itu. #ehm

**Air**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Rukia yang saat itu hendak rapat OSIS secara tidak sengaja meninggalkan botol air minumnya dikelas. Saat diburu waktu, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk meminta Ichigo yang sedang berada di koridor untuk mengambilkan botolnya.

"Ichi, tolong ambilkan botol air minumku di kelas," pinta Rukia.

"Ah, Rukia, kenapa tidak kau ambil sendiri? Lagipula aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah dengan kakimu," jawab Ichigo cuek.

Muncul urat siku-siku di pelipis Rukia, dan akhirnya Ichigo mau tidak mau harus menuruti keinginan sang pacar setelah mendapat jambakan di rambutnya yang selalu mengacung ke atas.

**Chappy**

Saat Ichigo dan Rukia sedang berjalan di walkstreet yang berjejer dengan stand-stand, mereka melintas di depan sebuah toko pernak-pernik yang menjual berbagai merchandise kelinci. Melihat hal itu, Rukia menghentikan langkahnya dan mengajak Ichigo untuk masuk.

"Ichi, aku mau ke situ," tunjuk Rukia ke arah sebuah stand yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"TOKO PANCING SUZUMIYA, MENJUAL BERBAGAI JENIS PANCING LAPUK, BOBROK, NAMUN LAYAK PAKAI-err.., apa kau yakin Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Satu jitakan telak mengenai kepala Ichigo, "Bukan ke situ, bodoh! Kesana!" tunjuk Rukia sekali lagi.

"CHAPPY MERCHANDISE SHOP? Em, lebih baik kita ke toko pancing itu saja," tarik Ichigo.

"Ayolah Ichi, bukankah mereka mengemaskan?"

"Tidak. Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja tokoh fantasi itu sekalian?"

Urat siku-siku kembali muncul di pelipis Rukia, dan Ichigo kali ini harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sepatu sport Nike kesayangannya basah kuyup akibat ditenggelamkan Rukia ke akuarium toko pancing Suzumiya.

Dan pegawai toko pancing Suzumiya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ikan di dalam akuariumnya mengapung megap-megap keracunan.

**Bianglala**

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang mengadakan kencan di sebuah taman bermain pusat kota. Dan mata Rukia tidak bisa berhenti berbinar-binar menatap sebuah bianglala dengan hiasan Chappy besar ditengahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Itu. Aku mau naik bianglala itu Ichi," pinta Rukia dengan puppy eyes-nya.

"Bianglala? Bukankah sebelumnya kau takut naik bianglala?" Ichigo kemudian melirik bianglala tersebut, "oh tidak, jangan Chappy jelek itu la-...," Ucapan Ichigo terhenti mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang menimpa sepatu sport-nya.

Namun nampaknya Rukia terlalu memerhatikan Ichigo dan memilih berlari menuju bianglala Chappy tersebut dengan antusias.

Ichigo hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengekori maniak kelinci itu.

Saat naik bianglala tersebut, pada awalnya Rukia memang antusias-sangat antusias malah- menaikinya. Namun air mukanya berubah seiring memutarnya bianglala tersebut ke arah puncak.

"Ichi, aku takut, aku mau turun...," kata Rukia sambil memegang kenop pintu bianglala.

"Ayolah Rukia, tadi kau yang meminta untuk menaiki bianglala bodoh ini! Dan sekarang kau malah bertindak bodoh hendak turun seakan-akan kau bisa terbang keatas saat berada di ketinggian 25 kaki dari permukaan tanah!" Ichigo agaknya kesal dengan perkataannya.

"DASAR TIDAK PEKA!" Rukia menendang Ichigo ke luar bianglala. Ajaibnya dilaporkan tidak terjadi cedera apapun yang mengenai si sulung Kurosaki itu.

Dan kabar baiknya Rukia nampaknya tidak takut lagi menaiki bianglala.

**Pulsa**

Saat istirahat makan siang, Rukia yang saat itu sedang kehabisan pulsa menghampiri Ichigo dan memulai misi 'Minta Pulsa'-nya pada cowok tercinta.

"Ichi, pulsaku habis. Tolong belikan dong," rengek Rukia.

"Aduh Rukia, kenapa kau tidak minta sama kakakmu yang bermuka tebal itu saja?" jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Yang benar itu berdompet tebal, bodoh!" sanggah Rukia.

"Terserahlah-kenapa kau tidak meminta padanya saja?" nada Ichigo naik seperempat oktaf. (?)

"Sebenarnya yang memegang status sebagai pacarku itu kau atau Nii-sama, sih?"

"Tentu saja aku! Argh! Apa hubungannya pulsa dengan statusku?"

"Kalau aku tidak punya pulsa bagaimana aku membalas sms-mu hah? Pakai asap?"

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kau terus menghamburkan uangmu untuk membeli pulsa!"

"Bilang saja kau pelit, Ichi!"

"Apa bedanya dengan kakakmu yang tidak mau memberikan uang pulsa pada adiknya!"

"Jangan membawa nama Nii-sama dalam urusan ini!"

"Lalu aku harus membawa nama siapa, hah? Nama ayahku?"

Satu kotak pensil lengkap dengan isinya melayang ke kening Ichigo yang berkerut. Dan apakah author lupa mengatakan bahwa didalam kotak pensil Rukia tersebut terdapat perkakas-perkakas lain seperti gunting, staples, palu, dan obeng yang menyelip? Untuk apa Rukia membawa perkakas tersebut? Apakah ia akan membuka praktek menjadi teknisi lapangan? Hanya Rukia dan Tuhanlah yang tau.

Rukia hanya senyam-senyum sendiri setelah beberapa waktu kemudian handphone gadis mungil itu sudah terisi oleh pulsa yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit jumlahnya.

**Byakuya**

Sesaat sebelum pergi berkencan, Ichigo tentunya harus menghadap kepada kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28 yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai kakak ipar Rukia. Bukan, bukan karena Ichigo ingin meminta 'modal' dari Byakuya. Setidaknya Ichigo masih tahu diri dengan hal itu. Tentu saja untuk meminta izin membawa adiknya keluar. Namun tentu saja tak jarang Ichigo merasa 'galau' saat akan berhadapan dengan mata Kuchiki Byakuya yang konon gosipnya mempunyai intensitas dapat menghanguskan makhluk hidup dalam radius 15 meter darinya.

"Ayo masuk Ichi, kan kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan," bujuk Rukia.

"Tidak mau! Aku alergi pada kakakmu yang dingin itu!" tolak Ichigo.

"Dan aku alergi pada orang bodoh sepertimu," suara bariton Byakuya muncul ditengah-tengah mereka, "ada perlu apa sampai-sampai bocah Kurosaki ini membuat kegaduhan di kediamanku?" lanjutnya.

"Ti, tidak ada kok. Wah, Byakuya, seperti biasa lukisan Wakame Taishi-mu ini sangat bagus ya," Ichigo mengelus-elus gambar Wakame Taishi yang ia ambil dari dinding rumah Kuchiki.

Byakuya hanya mendengus dan kemudian masuk ke ruang kerjanya kembali.

"Uh, pria menyebalkan," ucap Ichigo saat akan menggantungkan gambar Wakame Taishi ke tempat asalnya.

Namun untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak. Karena Ichigo menggantungkan gambar Wakame Taishi secara asal-asalan, gambar tersebut akhirnya jatuh dan piguranya pecah berkeping-keping. Byakuya sontak keluar dari ruangannya dan berteriak 'Tidaaak! Jangan Wakame Taishi-ku!'. (oke, author tau ini sangat-sangat OOC) Sebagai hukumannya Ichigo harus memakai kostum maskot kebesaran Kuchiki Byakuya (Wakame Taishi, red) di halaman rumah Kuchiki sambil hormat pada bendera _Hinomaru_* seharian penuh. Tak lupa sambil menggumamkan 'Aku cinta Wakame Taishi...' berulang-ulang.

Enam jam kemudian dilaporkan sebuah makhluk yang dicurigai sebagai alien sekarat di halaman kediaman Kuchiki. Ciri-ciri makhluk tersebut berwarna hijau seperti_ seaweed_ dengan _hachimaki_* terikat diatas kepalanya.

.

.

.

Walaupun Ichigo tidak mengerti sepenuhnya tentang Rukia, namun ada saja hal-hal dari pria berambut nyentrik itu yang dapat membuat luluh hatinya. Seperti surat pendek Ichigo yang menyelip di kado ulang tahunnya beberapa waktu lalu.

'_Dear Rukia,_

_I know I'm not a perfect and I don't have to be. I just want you to know that I love you more from anything in this world. Happy birthday to my girl._

_Your man,_

_Ichigo'_

Surat itu sukses membuat Rukia tidak tidur semalaman-ia malah membaca surat itu berulang kali dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Dan keesokan harinya Rukia dimarahi Byakuya karena tertidur di meja makan.

**~THE END~**

* * *

GLOSARIUM

*Hinomaru = Bendera Jepang.

*Hachimaki = Ikat kepala khas Jepang (sebenarnya author nggak tau apa yang dipakai diatas kepala Wakame Taishi, ada yang tau?)

* * *

A/N:

Hai minna! Lama tak jumpa! Apa kabar? Masih ingatkah sama saya? *nggak!* Adakah yang rindu sama saya? *nggak!*

Hehehehe, saya balik nih. Mumpung lagi libur semester. Maaf ya kalau fic-nya abal dan gaje! Unsur humornya juga nggak kerasa. =='a Oke, saya tau gaya bahasa saya banyak berubah dan nampaknya kemampuan saya dalam menulis fic-baik humor atau tidak-sudah menumpul. *emang punya kemampuan?* Fic saya kali ini saya masukin ke romance-yang kayaknya nggak kerasa- dan humor.-yang lebih nggak kerasa- Iseng, padahal saya paling nggak bisa bikin romance =='a. Sebelum itu, saya sangat shock ngeliat mak ruki4062jo yang berencana hiatus total *pundung*. Hiks, saya sangat terpukul, –halah!- adakah yang merasakan hal sama dengan saya?

Dan tentang fic-fic multichapter saya yang lain. (Hantu VS Shinigami, dll) Aduh, udah membusuk semua kayaknya. Saya bahkan sudah lupa alur cerita fic-fic abal saya itu. *plak!* Saya ragu untuk melanjutkan, sebab ide-ide itu ajaibnya lenyap seketika dari kepala saya. Lagipula masih banyak terdapat kesalahan di fic tersebut. Maafkan saya! *nangis di pojokan* Jadi harus saya lanjutkan atau tidak? Itu tergantung reviewers semua~! *kipaskipas* Dan satu lagi, nampaknya saya dalam waktu dekat ini akan mengganti pen-name saya, sebab saya rasa pen-name saya agak rempong dan belibet.

Oke, bacotan nggak guna saya kayaknya udah kepanjangan. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, asal jangan flame deh. Ntar saya kebakar.(?) Tekan tombol biru-biru dibawah dengan semangat!-Saya bahkan baru menyadari kotak review yang berubah warna-

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
